In a store or at an exhibition, a simplified display tool may be used. For example, the display tool is placed near a product or the like and used for, e.g., point-of-purchase advertisement on which a description of the product or the like is written. When a variety of products are on exhibit in a store, such a display tool plays an important role in making the products appealing.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a display tool called an erecting plate. The display tool is carried in its folded state, and the folded display tool is placed in a store or the like in its unfolded state.